


Bridleway

by chicafrom3



Category: Saddle Club - Bonnie Bryant
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Weddings, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not the show, it's just the awards ceremony. And they've already won the blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bridleway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shihadchick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shihadchick/gifts).



> I have a lot of feelings about the Saddle Club. Thank you for the excuse to try writing them. I hope your Yuletide is bright and merry!
> 
> Please pay no attention to trying to make timelines work. In the spirit of "twelve years old for roughly nine Christmases and fifteen summer vacations" I have ignored timelines entirely.

Lisa couldn't stop herself from spinning in front of the full-length mirror, and to be completely honest with herself, she didn't want to. "I feel like I'm thirteen again," she explained with an embarassed giggle.

"Me too!" Stevie jumped to her feet and joined her in front of the mirror, taking the opportunity to show off her all-white dressage gear. "Remember Max and Deborah's wedding?"

"How could I forget? And you remember Dorothy and Nigel's wedding."

"Obviously." Stevie sighed, momentarily wistful. "I wish they could be here for this."

"They're here in spirit," Lisa assured her, tucking away an errant strand of hair. "There sure have been a lot of Saddle Club weddings, though. Max and Deborah, Dorothy and Nigel, Red and Denise . . . "

"Geronimo and Delilah . . . "

"Oh, of course, we can't leave Geronimo and Delilah out. If we hadn't arranged their wedding, Delilah might never have gotten married!"

Stevie laughed. "But there's never been one quite like this."

"No," Lisa agreed, and couldn't resist adjusting Stevie's helmet one last time. "And there never will be again. So are you ready for your big day, Ms. Lake?"

"I've never been more ready. My only worry is that Belle might decide to steal the show!"

* * *

"I forgot the flowers," Carole said frantically. "I can't ride down the aisle with no flowers, what will people -- "

Kate pointed wordlessly at the bouquet tucked neatly into Starlight's saddlebag.

"Oh. Right. Good. Thank you. Wait, what about the ring?! I was supposed to give you the ring, and I think I forgot it -- " She could picture the little velvet ring box clearly in her mind, sitting on the top of the dresser in her room and obviously she'd left them there, why couldn't she remember anything _important_?

Kate held up the ring box.

"Oh, God, I don't know how I'd get through this without you."

Kate laughed. "You'd manage. Your dad might have to drive to your house and back, but you'd only have to delay the ceremony, what, twenty minutes? That's hardly anything."

"I think I'd die," Carole said, not really joking. "Everyone would be talking about how much of a flake I am and I'd die."

"Well, so much for the wedding in that case. Or I guess Lisa could fill in for you."

That actually managed to break through Carole's panic enough to make her laugh. "I can just imagine the look on Stevie's face."

"It sounds heartless, I know, but your death would be almost worth it just to see that expression."

Carole laughed some more, then took a deep breath and got herself under control. This was the biggest day of her life -- except it wasn't really, was it? Today wasn't going to change anything about the way she and Stevie felt about each other, or their lives together, really. It was just going to change some tax forms or something. This was just a big party to celebrate with the people who loved them. It wasn't the show, it was just the awards ceremony, and they'd already won the blue.

Put like that, she felt a little better.

Calmer now, she nodded at Kate, who was still standing by patiently holding Starlight's halter, and mounted up. A moment later Kate was on Topside's back with her own bouquet carefully balanced on the saddle.

Carole took another deep breath, brushed her fingers over the lucky horseshoe, and went to face the future.

* * *

Stevie didn't cry. She really didn't. Or she tried very hard not to, anyway, which was pretty much the same thing.

It was just that Carole looked so beautiful, and so, well, Carole, in a white riding habit and boots shined to Marine standards, flowers slightly askew but reins held in perfect form, hair braided and pinned so neatly that no judge anywhere would dock her points for it, smile a little shaky but still lovely, perched tall and confident on Starlight's back.

Stevie tried really hard not to cry.

It was okay, though, because she was pretty sure that her parents and Carole's dad were all crying, and she knew for a fact that the two maids of honor bawled their eyes out because Lisa did most of her crying right next to Stevie's ear, while Kate accidentally dropped the ring she was carrying and had to dismount to fetch it, wiping frantically at her eyes the whole time.

Even Max looked a little misty-eyed, and she made a mental note to make fun of him for that. Later on. Once she'd recovered from how wonderful this moment was.

The wedding went as smoothly as any Saddle Club wedding ever had, even with the dropped ring. Stevie's voice shook hardly at all when she said her vows, and Carole recited hers like it was the Pony Club manuel. Belle did try nibbling at a few of the flowers but otherwise behaved herself, and Starlight was a perfect gentleman -- not that Stevie had expected any differently. There never had been a horse as gentlemanly as Starlight.

And all of that paled next to the knowledge that when all this was over, Carole was going to be Stevie's wife.

There could've been a tornado, a fire, and a stampede, and it still would've been the best day of Stevie Lake's life.

* * *

It was possibly the only wedding happening in the country where one of the brides insisted on making sure the horses were properly untacked, groomed, and put in their stalls before the reception started, but Carole was always going to be Carole.

Alex said as much in his toast. "I always knew my sister was going to get married in a stable one day," he said. "I still can't believe she actually found someone who could take her horse-craziness one step forward, but, well, no one's ever going to make Carole Hanson change. Welcome to the family, Carole -- and now that you're officially married, I feel like I'm allowed to say that you're too good for Stevie, what were you thinking?"

Carole laughed, Stevie booed, and Lisa and Kate loyally pelted him with napkins until he sat back down.

Colonel Hanson made the next toast, and made everyone misty-eyed: "Stevie has been part of our lives since the girls were ten years old and getting into trouble right here at Pine Hollow. She's gotten Carole into -- and out of -- more trouble and schemes than I can count. She's been with us for birthdays, holidays, horse shows, graduations, examinations, and terrible puns -- all the best and worst moments, we've had Stevie around. It's an honor to see you making it official, but it's nothing new, really; you've always been a part of our family. I only wish Carole's mother could be here to see this . . . but I know how proud she would be if she were here right now."

It surprised exactly no one that Carole was crying outright by the time she reached her father's side to give him a tight hug, and Stevie wasn't far behind her.

Mrs. Lake made the next toast, and then it was Max's turn. He cleared his throat and said, "It only seems appropriate that this event should be held here at Pine Hollow, since this is where you two first became partners in crime. I never imagined, back when you were painting my horses and crashing my wedding -- "

That got a laugh from everyone who remembered either of those events.

" -- that one day you would grow into such beautiful young ladies, or that I would be toasting you at your wedding." He cleared his throat again. "It's been a privilege watching you grow up together, and I wish you every happiness -- no one deserves it more."

Lisa was up next, and burst into tears before she'd even started speaking. Her carefully planned speech, complete with notecards of the major points if she was too emotional to remember her rehearsals, went out the door; she choked out through her tears, "You g-guys are my b-best friends and I'm so h-h-happy for you!" And then, of course, Stevie and Carole were both on their feet running to hug her.

* * *

Then there were more toasts, and dancing, and lots of food and talking and laughing and hugging.

And then it was over, and people were saying goodbyes and going home.

Lisa and Kate chased the bridal couple out of the indoor ring where they'd held the reception on pain of death; they were not allowed to help clean up from their own wedding. Instead they snuck over to the hayloft, where they knew no one would be looking for them, and engaged in a little private wedding day makeout.

When they emerged, picking bits of hay from their hair and clothes, Carole couldn't stop giggling and Stevie looked immensely pleased with herself. Probably anyone they ran into would know what they'd been up to, but Carole found it difficult to care at the moment.

Sure enough, Lisa and Kate gave them identical smirks when they met up in the tack room, but no one commented and Carole decided she was entitled to a little private time today of all days.

"So?" Lisa said. "Are we ready for your first trail ride as a married couple?"

" _So_ ready," Stevie said, and squeezed Carole's hand.

Carole squeezed back. "Let's start the rest of our lives."


End file.
